


Only Space And Time Between Us

by ApocalypseSiren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseSiren/pseuds/ApocalypseSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters between Dave Strider and his girlfriend, Jade Harley, whilst he is off fighting in a war against strange alien trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Still a WIP guys. I know this chapter is short, but any ideas/comments/suggestions would be great.  
> Edited because I forgot Dave had a quirk. Oops.

  1. **1.** dear jade;  
                    im sorry I have to go for this and im sorry i didnt wake you before i did. itll just hurt more if I wake you and you need the sleep. you didnt stop crying till 2 and even then you were whimpering all night.  i wish i couldve held you longer. i wish i didnt have to go but i have to. i have to do this to protect you jade please when you wake up please understand.  
                i don’t mean to hurt you like this but everyones doing it you know your brothers going too i hope. otherwise youll be in tears again. fuck.  
                jade look i love you so so much and I wont be gone for very long maybe a year maybe less maybe more. hopefully less. but i will come back to you i swear on my grandads left nut i will come back to you even if they have to post my corpse back bit by bit.  
                fuck, i didn’t mean to. shh jade stop crying i know you’re crying. dont do this to me dont do this for me. you gotta stay strong for me when im gone hell i wont be around to protect and take care of you so you gotta take care of yourself. good care of yourself too don’t half ass anything. ill find out and you know it. eat well clean the house get a haircut every so often get out once in a while that sorta stuff.  
                the bus will be here any minute now ill see you soon. dont forget to write me. i need something to keep me sane.  
                love dave.




	2. Week One

  1. **2.** David;  
                I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were going! The last time I get to see you, and I didn’t even get to say goodbye! You are in so much trouble if you come home – when you come home – what if you don’t come home…?  
                I don’t want your corpse returned to me, Dave. I don’t want any body part with some bullshit letter saying you were a hero! Alright! Don’t you dare try to be a hero! You have me to come back to, and I don’t care if you want to try and protect me, don’t you dare put yourself in danger in order to do that. Because trust me, if you do, I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself, simply for dying. I mean it.  
                Bec misses you too, you know. The day you left he sat at the front door and howled for hours, I’ve never heard him so distraught over someone leaving before. I’m worried that his distress is a sign something might happen to you. I’m so worried Dave, please be safe, please stay safe.   
                Please come home, come home soon, not in a year, not in more than a year, come home now, come home tomorrow. I keep waking up thinking you’re there, but the bed is just so cold and empty without you. I need you to come back. I really do Dave, please hurry back.  
                I feel like I can’t do this without you, Dave. Everything feels like a chore, everything feels so hard. It doesn’t seem worth getting up in the morning if you’re not here to kiss me good morning before you leave for work. It just doesn’t feel…right.  
                I just want you to come home, more than anything. Just come home already.  
                Love, Jade.




End file.
